Underground Zoids school
by Kyo's Shadow Dragon
Summary: Oops! accidently deleted the summery. Well, this one's the beginning to zoid pilot prodogies and what happens when thieves, that think that the school's a hidden treasure haven, attack while the Blitz team is visiting.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer- I DON'T OWN ANY PART OR ANYTHING TO DO WITH ZOIDS! This is my first zoids story that I've ever written. I'm sorry it's so long. Kyoshina Vandirk is originally from this fiction and I gave Bit's Girl permission to put the character into their story Zoids: American Idol. Read it, it's really funny! Zoids: American Idol is not this one (  
  
The Blitz team was invited to an underground base which is a school for young zoid pilots. There they meet up with the principle, sergeant James Peters, an old war veteran who runs the school because he can't fight in real battles anymore. He walks around with a wooden cane and normally is assisted by the hot nurse, Ms. Roberson. They are standing in the middle of the entrance hall when our story begins.  
  
S. Peters: Hello and thank you for coming. Doctor Taros I believe and this must be your team.  
  
Doc: Yes, this is the greatest team of all time. The Blitz team!!!  
  
S. Peters: Yes, well I suppose so.  
  
Brad: So what's this secret that you keep saying is so cool. Is it a big wad of cash that your going to donate to us?  
  
S. Peters: No, it's something much better.  
  
Brad: What could be better then free money?  
  
Doc: Now that's a good question.  
  
S. Peters: I assure you that what I have in plan for you is much, much better then free money. But first, let me give you a tour of the school.  
  
(They start walking down hallway after hallway. Listening to Sergeant Peters lecture on the different ranks and classes. They were just going by the lunch room when a boy addresses Sergeant Peters.)  
  
boy: Sir! I heard we were having a tour today! Did you hear. I think our security system is broken.  
  
S. Peters: Broken? How could it be, I checked it last weak.  
  
boy: Yes, I know sir, but there's a strange man that looks like he just puffed a gallon of crack, snooping around the battle field.  
  
Bit: Battle field? Now you've got my attention.  
  
Lena: Oh, shut up Bit. Everyone here knows that you've been eying down the dessert bar ever since we entered the room.  
  
Bit: Yeah, so?  
  
S. Peters: Well, then James. I figure we best check it out. Doctor Torus, if you'd follow me.  
  
Doc: Who would want to break into a school?  
  
James: Some thieves think that this is some sort of hidden treasure pit because it's hidden underground. We get some attacks but no one has made it inside.  
  
Bit: Who are you?  
  
James: I'm James Peterson. I live here with my father who is the mechanic for all the zoids. I go to school here while my father works.  
  
Lena: How cute! Do you work on the zoids with your father?  
  
James: No, but I do help with one zoid. The pilot's the only person here that trusts me with their zoid.  
  
S. Peters: Where did you find this man, James?  
  
James: Here, down this hall way.  
  
(They turn a corner and find the intruder.)  
  
S. Peters: James, this is Doctor Layon. He was also invited.  
  
(The team meets up with Layon)  
  
Doc: What are you doing here, you old goat?  
  
Layon: I came to see what the future in zoid battling holds.  
  
Doc: You came to see what? That makes no sense.  
  
Bit: Yeah! If you want to see the future of zoid battling you should look at me!  
  
(All of them look at Bit with odd looks.)  
  
Jamie: (muttering) what a whack job.  
  
Layon: I'm looking for a new member for my team. These kids show promise so I decided to check them out. There's a battle going on right now and I'm thinking of hiring the pilot of the shadow fox.  
  
(They look out the bullet proof, blue tinted, window. They see a shadow fox up against a shadow wolf. Both zoids look pretty beat up. The shadow fox aims its assault rifle and shoots at the wolf. The wolf fritzes out and the match is over.)  
  
Bit: What did he shoot?  
  
S. Peters: They aren't allowed to use real weapons so they shoot static electricity or electro magnetic pulses which short circuit the opposing zoid. They are also allowed to use small blades but most of the pilots prefer guns.  
  
Bit: Well that's no fun. Where's the danger? The excitement? The-  
  
S. Peters: When they get out and into their own teams.  
  
Layon: Yes, you half witted twit. This is only a training facility. What would their parents think if their children died or worse, if their children killed someone?  
  
Bit: Never thought about it that way.  
  
Jamie: Wow! You think?!  
  
Brad: On the occasion.  
  
James: Well, I have to go. I'm expecting a shipment.  
  
boy's voice: YOU CHEATED?  
  
girl's voice: How did I cheat?  
  
boy's voice: I DON'T KNOW BUT YOU DID!  
  
(They turn around to find three boys arguing with a girl. The boys are in vibrant yellow, tight shirts and matching pants. The girl is wearing a black, skin tight, T-shirt and black jeans. The boys stand there accusingly)  
  
boy1: YOU CHEATED AND THAT'S THAT SO WE WANT OUR POINTS!  
  
girl: Oh please. Command System Failure is not cheating, it's winning. Something I'm sure you don't do to often.  
  
boy1: YOU COULDN'T HAVE WON. THE BATTLE DIDN'T EVEN LAST A MINUTE.  
  
(James comes over and takes the girl's side.)  
  
James: Isn't that what happened the other time's she battled you?  
  
boy2: You stay out of this pip squeak! Or I'll pound you!  
  
girl: Try it and you'll end up like your zoid!  
  
boy3: no sissy girl's going to beat us!  
  
girl: Funny, isn't that what I just did five minutes ago? Look, you're not worth this so James and I are leaving. By the way, James, the shipment's in, do you want to help or stand around.  
  
James: Help.  
  
(James and the girl leave. Dr. Layon, Dr. Torus and the blitz team stand there stunned.)  
  
all 3 boys: COME BACK HERE CHEATER!!!!  
  
(They run after them)  
  
S. Peters: Well then, Dr. Layon, why don't we go down to the hanger and find your possibly new pilot.  
  
(The whole group follows Sergeant Peters as he hobbles down the hall. They go down elevators until they reach a garage that's the size of two football fields. There are thousands of zoids there as they pass through the hanger.)  
  
Bit: There must be a thousand zoids in here!  
  
S. Peters: This is only half of them, the other half is on the other side of the battle arena. Ah, Dr. Layon, this is George, the pilot of the shadow fox.  
  
(George jumps down from his zoid an shakes Dr. Layon's hand.)  
  
S. Peters: George is the leader of the Street Fox team. George, where's your other team mates?  
  
George: They have extra studies to do because they're missing work.  
  
boy1...again: I AM SICK OF YOUR LYING!  
  
girl: I'm not lying. You're just a sore loser.  
  
( Sergeant Peters and the blitz team go to investigate the argument.)  
  
boy1: There is no way that a girl could have beaten us. We're the best!  
  
S. Peters: What is all of this?  
  
boy2: She cheated and stole all of our exp. Points!  
  
James: (coming from the back carrying a box) They lost and think that she cheated. They have no proof.  
  
boy1: You should see our zoids! That's your proof!  
  
girl: If it means that much to you then why don't we have a rematch?  
  
boy3: Then you'll cheat again. No go!  
  
boys1&2: Yeah!  
  
S. Peters: I'll be the referee. If I se any cheating then the victim will get the other teams points. All of them.  
  
boys: That sounds fair.  
  
boy1: Fine then. You've got ten minutes to meet us in the battle arena or you forfeit all of your points!  
  
James: She'll be there!  
  
(The boys leave and Dr, Layon comes over)  
  
Bit: What was that?  
  
James: That's how we challenge each other. The more points you get the higher your rank is. They lost a lot of points so they're crying about it.  
  
S. Peters: Kyoshi, was there any cheating?  
  
Kyoshi: Of course not. I highly respect every battle I fight in and would never cheat. Besides, you don't need to cheat to beat those guys into the dirt. James could help me with this?  
  
(James helps Kyoshi wash down her zoid. The blitz team then recognizes that her zoid was a white liger.  
  
They stand there in awe. It looks like the Liger 0 but it somehow is different)  
  
S. Peters: Dr. Torus, Dr. Layon, this is Kyoshina. She's our best pilot with over 3,000 exp points.  
  
Lena: Is that a lot?  
  
James: The average is about 200 so, yes that's extremely a lot.  
  
S. Peters: She's what I wanted to show you. You can hire her and then the prize money will be coming in by the piles.  
  
Kyoshi: I thought I told you that I'm only here to get an official education, not to get hired. (turns to blitz team) I'm sorry but I have no intention to be hired.  
  
S. Peters: I know, but your talent shouldn't be wasted. You should really join a team.  
  
(Kyoshi gets into her liger and prepares for battle)  
  
Kyoshi: Maybe I'll think about it but my answer still stands. I'm NOT joining any team.  
  
(Kyoshi rides out into the battle arena and the guests go to the viewing area.)  
  
Kyoshi: Liger, I know I don't want to join a team. They think I'm crazy. You don't think that?  
  
Liger: grr (no)  
  
Kyoshi: Let's battle then!  
  
(The battle was set. The white liger at one end and three battle cats at the other. )  
  
S. Peters: The Roaring Thunder team vs. the Black Rose Team. 15 exp points are wagered. Ready.FIGHT!  
  
(All three battle cats race towards the liger. They get to the wall and stop. The white liger was gone. It had raced around them and was behind them. They turned to attack again but their hind legs all were cut in half. The zoids fall leaving the white liger as the victor. The white liger walks towards the exit to the hanger)  
  
S. Peters: I saw no cheating. Just really good maneuvering.  
  
(The blitz team and Dr. Layon are in awe)  
  
Bit: b-but that's impossible. No one can go that fast.  
  
Doc: If we had her on our team we could win more battles in fewer time giving the zoids fewer injuries because the battle would be over before anyone could get them.  
  
Layon: Not again! Torus will NOT get my girl again! She'll be on my team even if I have to kid nap her.  
  
S. Peters: There will be no kidnapping. Why don't we go talk to her.  
  
(The guests leave back down to the hanger only to find them arguing again)  
  
Boy1: THAT DIDN'T COULNT! YOU CHEATED AGAIN  
  
Boys 2&3: (chanting) cheater, cheater, cheater!  
  
Kyoshi: Why does it matter? You didn't have any points for me anyway.  
  
boy1: WHAT DO YOU MEAN? CHEATER!!  
  
Kyoshi: I didn't take your points because I don't need them. Why don't you leave and tend to your zoids.  
  
liger: grr grroar  
  
Kyoshi: What? Oh, sir. I'm sorry that's probably cheating, not taking their points, it's just that I don't need them and they don't get very many if any at all, well not like I do.  
  
boy3: See, told ya she cheated! Now we get all of her points!  
  
Kyoshi: The deal was, if I cheated in the battle then you get all my points. If I were you I wouldn't say anything because he might make me take your points.  
  
S. Peters: Run along boys. She's right. There was no cheating in that battle so go tend to your zoids.  
  
(The boys run off. The white liger looked like it did before it went into battle. It didn't have a scratch on it or anything.)  
  
Doc: How were you able to do that? Defeat them so quickly, I mean.  
  
Kyoshi: (snaps her fingers and the liger lowers his tail) Spread. (The tail spread into six blades. Three blades on each side. The outside blades looked dull) I use my tail blades to cut the circuits on the back of their legs. Quick and easy.  
  
James: It's like her trade mark move. Hey Kyoshi, do you want me to replace these blades?  
  
Kyoshi: (looks up at the liger) Liger, what do you think?  
  
Liger: grr, grroar, grr  
  
Kyoshi: ha, ha, guess so. Thank you James.  
  
(James sets to work on getting replacement blades and tools. Kyoshi turns back to Sergeant Peters)  
  
Layon: How would you like to join my team?  
  
Doc: WHAT! No, join the blitz team, pleeeaaase!  
  
Jamie, Bit, and Brad: Doc! What are you thinking?  
  
Lena: I think it will be nice having another girl member to the team.  
  
Kyoshi: Thank you for your offers but I'm not joining any teams.  
  
S. Peters: Why not, Kyoshi?  
  
Kyoshi: Because.I just.can't. I'm sorry. (turns to James) James, I'll be in my room if you need me. Do you think you can handle this?  
  
James: Yeah, sure, as long as he doesn't bite my hand off.  
  
Kyoshi: (turns to liger) ha, ha, alright then, liger! No biting anyone's hands off!  
  
(Kyoshi leaves.)  
  
S. Peters: I'll talk to her some more. She'll be hired. I promise.  
  
(A few minutes later, as Kyoshi's walking down the hall to her room, the liger starts acting up. He rears and roars like someone is trying to dissemble him. Kyoshi, feeling something's wrong, starts to panic and runs back) 


	2. Underground Zoids School: Kyoshi's leave

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids.  
  
S. Peters: James! What's going on with this thing? It's going to kill us.  
  
Bit: It's acting like Leena when someone, anonymously, borrows some of her cookies or cupcakes or cake or-  
  
Jamie: You mean when you steal her snacks!  
  
Bit: Hey! I have a good excuse.normally.  
  
Leena: Bit! You're just hungry is NOT a good excuse  
  
Doc: So, James, what's going on with this thing?  
  
James: I have no idea. It's never acted this way before.  
  
*snap* (Everyone turns their heads. Kyoshi is standing there with her arm in the air. The liger calmed down and was acting normal again.)  
  
Kyoshi: Right, then. (She jumps into the cockpit of the liger and makes it stand. The ground underneath the liger starts to move and it turns into a plat form that starts to elevate the liger up and into the desert. Sand flies in as everyone stands up from cowering under the nearest shelter from the liger's wrath.)  
  
Layon: Where she going?  
  
S. Peters: To the surface. Quick! James, get the outside cameras up and running.  
  
James: They are all ready on. Look over there.  
  
(On a huge screen you see the liger standing alone. Then out of nowhere a sand shark pops up. The liger barely dodges it. Two other sand sharks pop up. The liger barely misses on and gets hit in the side by the other one and is thrown to the ground. The three sand sharks retreat for another attack underground. You can hear the belly of the sharks scraping the roof of the school.)  
  
James: They're heading right for her!  
  
(Two sand sharks jump out of the sand as the liger high tails it out of there. The sharks ram heads and are out of commission. The third shark is nowhere to be seen. Suddenly, the liger deploys its tail blades as the third shark comes up behind it. The liger does a 360 turn and nails the shark under the cockpit. It explodes as the liger walks away. The platform behind everyone starts moving again bringing the liger back down.)  
  
S. Peters: That was completely out of control! You should have never have risked your life and now that there are two destroyed zoids and one explosion we're going to be thieves haven! How could you! HOW COULD YOU!  
  
James: So that proves it.  
  
Kyoshi: Proves what? (A look of confusion is on her face but deep in her eyes there is a hint of fear.)  
  
James: I had a hunch that you were the one and only Black Rose Assassin! Now that proves it. Only the best can do that!  
  
Kyoshi: (hanging her head) I see. Hmm, you're smartass is going to get you killed one of these days.  
  
(Kyoshi jumps back into her liger, goes back up into the desert, and disappears into the sand storm that is brewing. She leaves everyone in awe.)  
  
Please r/r! Sorry, these stories aren't that good. Oh well. Oh! By the way, thank you to all that reviewed my last story! I really appreciate it! 


	3. Underground Zoids school: Graduation

Underground Zoids School: Kyoshi's Return  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own zoids.  
Thank you to all that have reviewed me. This note is to Bryan White: I know these stories suck but I'm working on it. I've been trying to leave spaces open so my mindless mind can think up new things to happen. I appreciate your honesty though.  
  
Five years later. James is graduating and both Layon and the Blitz team is back as honorary guests, along with other zoid fighters and teams hoping to sign with the best zoid pilot prodigies.  
  
S. Peters: And to best C level pilot, Steve Sanders. (Cheers and applauding) Best B level pilot, Leona Rigbolt, and last but not least to the best A level pilot, for a contract with the Zoids Administration, George Krosi!  
  
(The crowd cheers and applauds. All three pilots walk up stage to except their plaques.)  
  
S. Peters: We thank all who help set up this graduation and to all who attended. We hope that these youngsters will be able to be molded into the true Zoid pilots that I have seen in them. (Crowd applauds) We would like to also award young James McCorson as our junior mechanic. (James goes on stage to except his award. The crowd applauds.again.) We also want to thank Mr. McCorson for being our school mechanic.  
  
(Mr. McCorson goes on stage and takes the microphone)  
  
McCorson: I enjoyed being involved in this school's programs but as most of you know, I'm going to be leaving at the end of this year. I will miss you all and this school.  
  
(Again applause)  
  
S. Peters: We would also like everyone to know that there's going to be a buffet after the graduation and that will be the time to sign with teams. Also-  
  
(BANG! KABOOM! CRASH! The roof of the school starts to shake as a sand shark crashes through the roof of the cafeteria.)  
  
Doc: Luckily no one was there.  
  
Bit: (eyes wide and mouth hanging open) M-my snacks! My buffet! Nooo! What have they done to you my sweet victory of this long and exhausting wait!  
  
Jamie: Don't you think that you're being a little over dramatic?  
  
Leana: I think he's being a jack ass and there's nothing else to it. He letting his stomach speak for his brain  
  
Bit: I am not!  
  
Leana: That's right; first you need a brain for your stomach to speak for.  
  
(Everyone starts running and screaming,)  
  
S. Peters: Everyone, Just calm down! CALM DOWN!  
  
(No one listens to him.)  
  
Layon: Maybe I should get out of here before someone blames me.  
  
(The cock-pit of the sand shark opens and the pilot falls out.)  
  
Pilot: Its, it's a ghost!  
  
(The pilot spits blood and dies.)  
  
Hopefully that will spark some reviews. Sorry, left it open again! PLEEEAAASE R/R! Thank you- Shadow Dragon 


	4. Underground Zoids school: Leaving Base

Underground Zoids School: Kyoshi's Return Part2  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own zoids. From now on I'm putting on the standard disclaimer so if any body asks it means that I don't own anything in that story that I don't claim. This story, the only characters that I own are as follows: Kyoshi, James, Sergeant Peters, and.that's all.  
  
Bit: I can't believe it! Not only did they destroy my snacks they also DIED!  
  
Lena: WHAT?! You've got to be kidding me! What were you going to do, interrogate them?  
  
(The roof cracks a little and another sand shark falls through)  
  
S. Peters: Everybody STOP! Huh?  
  
(By this time, the only people left are Bit, Lena, James, and Sergeant Peters)  
  
Bit: Well that sure cleared out fast.  
  
Lena: (eye twitching) You think! TWO, not one but two, yes count them TWO sand sharks just came crashing through the roof!  
  
James: Maybe we should get out of here. What's that?  
  
(James points at Bit)  
  
Lena: Something very stupid and ugly.  
  
James: No, behind it-err-him.  
  
Bit: What's with harassing me all the time!  
  
(A platform starts to function behind Bit)  
  
S. Peters: That hasn't been used for sometime now. Let's see, 1.2.3-  
  
James: I know that flat!  
  
(Descending on the platform is a white liger. In its mouth is a fin. It tosses it over on the second shark. Everyone realizes that there's a fin missing from it and gasps)  
  
S. Peters: I think that it's been 5 years now.  
  
James: Is that?  
  
Bit: Liger! What were you doing!  
  
Voice: (female) Get out of here! This place is going to collapse!  
  
James: Wha-  
  
Voice: GET OUT!  
  
(The liger starts ascending upwards as James runs and activates another platform)  
  
James: Come on! Get on that flat.  
  
Bit: Who was that! What have they done with my liger!  
  
(Lena pushes Bit onto the platform as they go up, into total warfare. The liger met them as they rose)  
  
Voice: There's a Gustav over there, hurry!  
  
(A bomb explodes by the liger. The liger turns around and shoots two missiles from its shoulder blades and destroys a sand shark. The group takes this as an opportunity and runs towards the Gustav. As soon as they get in, the zoid speeds off. They notice that the pilot is wearing a gas mask)  
  
Pilot: (female) Sorry guys. (The pilot releases a metal container which the pilots wore on their belts) (How do I know this? I'm the narrator, I know everything! BWAHAHAHAHA!!)  
  
Bit: What's this? Whoa, dizzy.  
  
(4 hours later, Bit, Lena, and James wake up)  
  
Sorry, this is getting a little long. I promise I'll have the rest up soon.hopefully. Please r/r and I hope you enjoyed reading the fourth chapter: OK, the last part was a lie but I'm not done typing yet so now you get to listen to my senseless blabber. BLA BLA BLA BLA BLA! OK, I'm done now. Seriously, r/r. I do care! I'm like suffering from some sort of lack- of-r/r-syndrome or something. 


	5. Underground Zoids School:New Places

Underground Zoids School: New places  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any zoids in this story, nor do I own Bit and Lena. If I did own zoids I'd probably wreak havoc. Good thing I don't and can't own zoids ha?! I do own Kyoshi, Sergeant Peters, and James.  
  
Bit: What was that? AH!  
  
(There was a gun pointed at his nose)  
  
Pilot: Sleeping Gas. Hmm, it says long lasting.  
  
Voice2: (male) I'd hate to see the short lasting.  
  
James: Who are you?  
  
(All of the sudden James is in a head lock and is getting a nuggie from a small girl)  
  
Mother: Emi! Don't touch it!  
  
(The little girl released James and ran over to her mom. The four of them had drown quite a crowd)  
  
Lena: What's this?  
  
Voice1: We couldn't let you see our layer.  
  
Pilot: OUR!  
  
Voice1: Ok, your  
  
James: Kyoshi! I can't believe that it's you!  
  
(Kyoshi jumps off the top of the Gustav's cock-pit. She wore a dirty and stained school uniform)  
  
Pilot: Looks like we lost one.  
  
(The pilot points as everyone looks over at the deceased Sergeant Peters)  
  
Kyoshi: Get out.  
  
James: Jeeze, nice to see you again too.  
  
Kyoshi: JUST GET OUT!  
  
(James and Bit start moving as Lena sat there, staring at the body)  
  
Lena: I can't believe it. I won't!  
  
Kyoshi: Did you know him?  
  
Lena: No  
  
Kyoshi: Then forget about him, ok.  
  
(Lena got out and followed them. The place looked like a gypsy convention. Everyone was brightly colored in their zoid uniforms. There were so many different types of zoids there. Almost all of them were supped up in some sort of way. Either made to be faster, or swifter, or quieter, or had a stealth program being tested.)  
  
Bit: Whoa! It's like a zoids convention or something!  
  
Voice3: Or something. Hey Rose!  
  
Kyoshi: Hey Ash!  
  
(By now the guy and the pilot were back at the Gustav cleaning up the Sergeant.)  
  
James: Who's this Kyoshi?  
  
Kyoshi: This is Ashley, a.k.a White Tiger  
  
A girl with short blonde hair strode up to Kyoshi. She was a bit taller then Kyoshi, but her face looked younger, and less mature. She wore jean shorts and a white T-Shirt. She looked over at Bit and blushed.)  
  
Ashley: Hey Kyo, who's lease guys?  
  
Boy sitting by his zoid: Hopefully dinner.  
  
(Lena, Bit, and James turn blue and have that big tear drop drupe from their heads.)  
  
Kyoshi: They're my company.  
  
(Kyoshi shoots him a dirty look and he shuts up from his hysterical laughter after he saw those three panic)  
  
James: Who are these people? Cannibals?  
  
Bit: What is this place?  
  
Lena: Why would they want to eat someone as beautiful as me?!  
  
Please r/r! I really want reviews. I'm desperate. I know this isn't the best story, but it's getting better.right? Oh well, guess I'll have to have another chapter now. 


	6. Black Rose Assassin: Raho

Black Rose Assassin: Raho  
  
Disclaimer: Standard.I don't own any part of zoids. The only people I own are Kyoshi, Ashley, James, and the new guy! Oh! I'm also going to start calling this fic. Black Rose Assassin, .k!  
  
James: Were they going to really eat us?  
  
Kyoshi: No, they just like freak newbie's, like you.  
  
Ashley: You weren't afraid, were you?  
  
(Ashley grabs onto Bit's arm and flutters her eyelashes)  
  
Bit: (blushing) O-of course not.  
  
(Leena rolls her eyes)  
  
James: So, where are we?  
  
Ashley: If I told you that, what would be the point to knocking you guys out?  
  
(In head of them was a small tent that looked older than dirt. Kyoshi stopped in front of it)  
  
Ashley: What's the matter Kyo?  
  
Kyoshi: (shaking her head) Nothing  
  
(She walked into the tent, followed by James, Leena, and Bit.being drug by Ashley, of course. Kyoshi walks to the middle of the room, drops to her knees, and bows her head. James, Leena, Bit, and Ashley stay in the doorway.)  
  
Kyoshi: Sir  
  
(Rising from the shadows was a man in his mid-thirties, wearing a velvet cape that was covered in medals from previous zoids battles that he had won.)  
  
Man: I see that you have company.  
  
Kyoshi: They are from the battle field, mister Raho  
  
Raho: Really? And what makes you think that I would be pleased with them being here. You went there in the first place. I ordered you not to go and yet, you disobey my wishes. I think I've been more then generous to you. Why, Black Rose? Why do you act like a stubborn jack-ass?!  
  
Kyoshi: I went because of instinct. You say that you have been generous and still I wait to go into battle-  
  
Raho: (angrily) WELL! I guess you've gotten your battle!  
  
(Raho stomped towards the door)  
  
Kyoshi: (standing up) Would you prefer them dead? Casualties of war?  
  
(Raho stopped and looked Bit in the eye)  
  
Raho: You have twenty-four hours to gather supplies and to get them out of here. I would like to speak to you before you go.  
  
(And with that, Raho stomped out)  
  
Ashley: Well, that could have gone better.  
  
(Ashley led them out of the tent, leaving Kyoshi to gather supplies)  
  
James: What did he mean?  
  
Ashley: Hmm?  
  
James: He said that he'd been more then generous to her?  
  
Ashley: Black Rose-err-Kyoshi, well.she sometimes acts before her head has a chance to reason. Every one in this group has been apart of it for generations. My great-great-grandpa was the first person to join the group. Ever since, we sort of haven't invited too many outsiders.  
  
Leena: outsiders?  
  
Bit: Yeah! Isn't that what she just said?  
  
Leena: Oh shut-up you stubborn broad!  
  
Bit: What!  
  
James: So, where are we going?  
  
Ashley: I don't know, it's where ever she decides to take you, I guess.  
  
Bit: Well that's sure reassuring.  
  
Ashley: I'll be there with you (as she cuddles up next to Bit, making him blush again)  
  
(Twenty-four hours went by quicker then expected. Bit and Leena barley had a chance to argue with each other when they were heading to the outskirts of the little gypsy group)  
  
Ashley: Where's Black Rose?  
  
James: Who?  
  
Leena: Haven't you figured it out yet, kid? Kishu, or what ever her name is,againnows her headny suggestions are still welcome! th a Command Wolf besides it.) Black Rose. h each other when they were load also goes by the name Black Rose.  
  
James: Oh, really! Her name is Kyoshi.  
  
(Just then the White Blade Liger came strolling up with a Command Wolf besides it.)  
  
Please r/r! Again, I think it's getting better. Any suggestions are still welcome! 


	7. Black Rose Assassin: Rahocon

Black Rose Assassin: Jordan  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Zoids. I do, who-ever, own Kyoshi, Ashley, Jordan, Raho, and James.  
  
Ashley: Finally she arrives. I didn't think she'd bring him, though.  
  
Bit: Who?  
  
Ashley: (batting her eyes and snuggling up close to him) Just someone that she doesn't exactly get along with. Last time they battled, they ended in a draw. One would think that she'd still be bitter.  
  
James: Kyoshi wasn't exactly forgiving when she went to school. She almost knocked some guy's lights out because he slapped her rear-hind-quarters.  
  
Ashley: (mumbling) I'm surprised she didn't kill him.  
  
(The two zoids stop before hitting Ashley's Gun Sniper. The cock-pit of the Command Wolf and a boy drops from it. Kyoshi drops from her zoid shortly after.)  
  
Ashley: What's up, duck? Why's he here? I thought you hated him.  
  
Kyoshi: We had a rematch. Needless to say, I won.  
  
Boy: I let you.  
  
(Kyoshi glares at him)  
  
Ashley: Ok! So, why is he here?  
  
Boy: We needed the passenger space. (pause) What? Did you think that you'd be able to do it by yourself?  
  
Ashley: I didn't think of it.  
  
Boy: That's not surprising.  
  
Kyoshi: Let's see, hmm, one with White Tiger, one with The Demon, and one with me. That should work, I don't particularly like the situation but.I guess.  
  
Boy: Work it all out?  
  
Kyoshi: Yeah, Jordan. You'll only have to take one.  
  
Jordan: I can take two, that way you can fight better.  
  
Kyoshi: It's only temporary.  
  
Jordan: Huh?  
  
Ashley: I claim the stupid blonde one!  
  
Jordan: You can't claim yourself.  
  
Ashley: Hmph, I meant the stupid, male, blonde one.  
  
Jordan: Still, you can't claim yourself!  
  
Ashley: Oh you're funny.real funny.  
  
Jordan: You can take the girl and the guys will stay with the guys.  
  
Ashley: Why? So you can have 'manly conversations'?  
  
Jordan: What?! Men don't have conversations.  
  
Ashley: You have conversations with me all the time.  
  
Jordan: Those aren't conversations! Those were arguments!  
  
Kyoshi: We're ready. Sorry Tiger, you'll have to take the girl.  
  
Leena: My name's Leena!  
  
(Kyoshi shrugs and grabs James by the shoulder, dragging him towards her zoid. She'd gotten everything ready as they argued. Leena went with Ashley, Bit went with Jordan, and James went with Kyoshi. It was sunset before they actually left.)  
  
Ashley: I still don't get why Bit couldn't come with me. I'm a really friendly person.  
  
Jordan: Sometimes too friendly.  
  
Ashley: (yelling) WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT!  
  
Kyoshi: It's our way of making sure that we don't have little Bit and Ashley messes running around.  
  
Ashley: WHA?!  
  
Jordan: (under his breath) that's odd. She never has her radio on. (louder) Hey, Black Rose, I don't mean to pry but, where are we going.  
  
Kyoshi: . . . (click)  
  
Jordan: Damn!  
  
(In the White Blade Liger)  
  
James: What did Raho mean, why do we have to leave? I mean, why were we there in the first place?  
  
Kyoshi: .I caught wind that the school was going under attack. They, him, didn't want me leaving and wasting valuable time.  
  
James: Why did he get so mad at you?  
  
Kyoshi: I played a dirty card.  
  
James: Dirty card?  
  
Kyoshi: Raho is a war veteran. He lost a lot of friends and family in the war. He doesn't like casualties.  
  
James: Is that how you met?  
  
r/r please!! I hope that it's better. 


	8. Black Rose Assassin: Jordan

Black Rose Assassin: Jordan  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any part of zoids. I only own Kyoshi: Black Rose Assassin, James, Ashley: White Tiger, Jordan: Demon, and Raho.  
  
(Kyoshi was silent.)  
  
James: I didn't mean to pry. I was just wondering. In school, you didn't talk about your family or anything. It's like you don't even have one!  
  
Kyoshi:...  
  
(In the command wolf)  
  
Bit: *yawn*  
  
Jordan: I was wondering, do you know Black Rose?  
  
Bit: What? Oh, no, I don't. She just saved us.  
  
Jordan: I meet her when I was seven. I remember that day because she -um sorta kicked my ass.  
  
Bit: Why?  
  
Jordan: I wouldn't let her play kick ball with me and my friends. I had a broken wrist for a month.  
  
Bit: Really? What did your parents have to say about that?  
  
Jordan: I didn't tell my dad. He wouldn't care.  
  
Bit: Sure he would've.  
  
Jordan: No, not really. Hey! Tiger?!  
  
Ashley: What do you want, Bit-stealer?  
  
Jordan: What? I was wondering, since it's night, if we shouldn't camp somewhere?  
  
Ashley: I don't know! I'm not the brains of this operation.  
  
Jordan: You never are.  
  
Bit: *snicker*  
  
Ashley: What did you say! When we stop I'm gonna-  
  
Jordan: sure, if you say so honey.  
  
Ashley: *blushing* what nerve.  
  
(The White Blade Liger stops suddenly and Kyoshi jumps out.)  
  
Jordan: I guess we are camping.  
  
Leena: good, 'cause I need my beauty sleep.  
  
Ashley: you desperately need 'beauty' sleep or something.  
  
Leena: WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT YOU LITTLE-  
  
Ashley: tiss, tiss, tiss, you wouldn't want to be stranded out here, would you?  
  
Leena: conniving little brat.  
  
(They unpacked the White Blade Liger and built a fire. After a dinner of dried meat, which Leena complained about the whole time, they were settled in to get some rest.except for Kyoshi. She sat on top of the White Blade Liger and was keeping watch incase any danger came.)  
  
Bit: What did you mean by not really?  
  
Jordan: What?  
  
Bit: You said your dad wouldn't care if your wrist was broken. What did you mean by 'not really'?  
  
Jordan: Oh! My dad's been a drunk ever since my mom died. I think sometimes he blames it on me. Besides, I always used to cry when I was a kid. He always called me a worthless girly- boy. He said that I couldn't be manly enough for a gay guy even if I tried. That's why I became an assassin. To show my dad, and everyone else for that matter, that I am manly. I ran away from home and Raho took me in. He treated me like his son. Now, I wish to please Raho, instead of my real dad.  
  
Leena: Sounds like you have a lot of respect for Raho.  
  
Jordan: Everyone one in that assassin party does. He's our leader, he made us who we are today.  
  
James: Kyoshi said that he was in the war.  
  
Jordan: Kyoshi? Is that her name?  
  
Bit: You mean you didn't know it?  
  
Jordan: No, not really. She doesn't give out personal info, especially her name.  
  
Ashley: She gave it to me.  
  
Jordan: Because you're an ally. Haven't you noticed that she doesn't have friends, only allies.  
  
Bit: What about the war?  
  
Jordan: I don't know a whole lot about it. All I know is that Raho served as a general or something and doesn't like to see innocent people killed.  
  
Leena: Then how can he be an assassin.  
  
Jordan: I-I don't know.  
  
r/r please. I really want to read them. 


	9. Black Rose Assassin: Home

Black Rose Assassin: Home  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any part of zoids, I only own Kyoshi: the Black Rose Assassin, Jordan: the Demon, Ashley: the White Tiger, James, and Raho.  
  
Kyoshi: ok, lets line up in a straight line.  
  
(they line up in a straight line)  
  
Kyoshi: now listen carefully. All at one, with the right leg first, we're going to take four steps forward.  
  
(they take steps)  
  
Kyoshi: ok, Jordan, turn to the left and take one full step.  
  
Jordan: turn left, one full step?  
  
Kyoshi: aye  
  
(Jordan carefully turned wolf to left and took one step)  
  
Kyoshi: good, Ashley, keep following me, we're going to take two more steps.  
  
(Sniper and liger take two steps forward)  
  
Kyoshi: good, Ashley, now you're going to turn left and walk forward three steps.  
  
(Sniper whips around to left and takes three quick steps)  
  
Jordan: ASHLEY! You've gotta be more careful, you yourself said that one wrong step and we go ka-bloomy!  
  
Kyoshi: Jordan's right.for once. Now, turn so you're facing forward, you're going to lead us, ok, now, walk forward three steps.  
  
(Sniper turns and takes three slow careful steps)  
  
*inside Gun Sniper*  
  
Bit: common! This is just ridiculous, stop fooling around!  
  
Ashley: Do you wanna die?  
  
Bit: No  
  
*back in liger*  
  
Kyoshi: k, Jordan, turn forward and catch up to Ashley.  
  
Jordan: turn and catch up?  
  
Kyoshi: aye.  
  
(Command wolf turns forward and catches up to gun sniper. The liger turns right, walks four steps, turns forward and then catches up to wolf and sniper)  
  
Leena: (to Jordan) what are we doing?  
  
Jordan: I don't know (to Kyoshi) What are we doing now?  
  
Kyoshi: head in a straight line, if you alter just a little you'll run into a mine. When we get to the top of the sand dune, we'll be home free.  
  
(They all walk forward cautiously. It took them three long hours to get to the top of the dune. The sand dune made a circular barrier around this ugly colored garage that sat in the middle of it)  
  
Kyoshi: ready?  
  
(the liger starts sliding down the sand dunes, stopping just before hitting the garage. The command wolf and gun sniper follow. Kyoshi jumps out of the liger.)  
  
Kyoshi: (to liger).welcome home.  
  
Liger: grrr-roar!  
  
r/r please, sorry this one took so long to get out! 


End file.
